Seaside Hill Bananas
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Waluigi and Silver head to Seaside Hill to get bananas to fufill Zelda's request. But someone is watching them...
1. Chapter 1

**Seaside Hill Bananas**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Seaside Hill. Seaside Hill everywhere.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their owners.

* * *

Waluigi and Silver The Hedgehog were in Seaside Hill, trying to see if they could find any bananas. They were planning on having a banana feast, but needed bananas before sunset. Luckily for them, sunset wouldn't come for another seven hours.

"Waluigi, we have to hurry and get those bananas!" Silver stated as he got into a cheesy action pose, pointing up at the clear blue sky, "You know what Princess Zelda told us!"

Waluigi rubbed his chin as he tried remembering what Princess Zelda told them.

_"Go and get us some bananas in Seaside Hill today," Princess Zelda obviously stated in a flashback with her arms crossed._

Waluigi shrugged as he asked Silver, "Where the hell are we going to find yellow, ripe bananas, Silver?"

Silver thought immensly as he closed his eyes. The silver colored albino humanoid hedgehog snapped his fingers as he pointed at a nearby cliff towards the east. "There! Up on that cliff! I sense bananas!"

Waluigi looked up, to see a lone tropical palm tree on the cliff, which had many ripe yellow bananas. Waluigi had a somewhat concerned look on his face as Silver grabbed him by the arm, dashing off immediately towards the cliff as he pushed the wandering Eggpawns out of the way.

Nearby, under an empty wooden basket, Piplup popped his head out, snooping as usual. He chuckled sinisterly as he hid back into the basket, before being taken away by a careless Eggpawn.


	2. Chapter 2

Waluigi and Silver were running down one of the many grassy hills in Seaside Hill, collecting the golden rings that were in their path. Waluigi grabbed a nearby tropical palm tree with his whip, grabbing Silver and swinging towards the other side of the hills, with Silver snatching the bananas that the palm tree held. The two then fell from the whip, landing on the surprisingly smooth grass as several Eggpawns surrounded them.

"Freeze, or we'll ice you down," The Eggpawns promised as they took out their freeze guns. "Because we'll cool you until dawn."

"Cool you until dawn? Really?" Silver remarked, scoffing.

Standing up, Waluigi and Silver looked at each other as they laughed, with Waluigi performing his Waluigi Tornado attack as Silver used his psychic power to blow back the Eggpanws. The other Eggpawns from behind began firing as Silver dodged out of the way, sashing the eggpawns with a swift headbutt as Waluigi came back to the ground, taking one of the free guns and freezing the other firing Eggpawns with it. Looking at Silver, who smiled, Waluigi followed Silver as they went southward, Waluigi holding onto the gun.


	3. Chapter 3

Waluigi and Silver were heading towards the southern direction, grabbing all of the yellowish bananas that were in their path. Silver blasted away the Eggpawns with his psychic as Waluigi freezed them using the freeze gun he found. The two continued running until they bumped into R.O.B., who was doing research in the area.

"Hello, Waluigi, Silver," ROB greeted as he looked up, flexing his mechanical muscles as he explained, "I'm studying the rock formations around Seaside Hill for my own information. I see that you are doing Zelda a favor?"

Silver dropped his jaw in disbelief as he nodded, opening his arms as he asked, "Yeah, ROB, how did you know?"

ROB chuckled as he shook his head, replying, "Oh, I have my ways. There's one more batch of bananas in that tree nearby." He pointed at the palm tree that was right next to the rock formation. "These are the freshest bananas to be found all over Seaside Hill. You two are in luck."

Waluigi and Silver squealed with delight as they rushed to the palm tree, with Silver climbing on the tree and grabbing the bananas. Waluigi gave Silver a thumbs up as they two headed towards the east, saying goodbye to ROb as they made their way back to the Super Smash Bros Mansion.


	4. Chapter 4

Zelda sighed as she looked out of the window, folding her arms as she frowned, telling herself quietly, "Darn it, where are those guys...?"

Waluigi and Silver crashed through the roof, landing on top of Zelda. They both moaned as they looked at each other, chuckling as many yellow colored bananas fell on top of them. Waluigi and Silver poked their heads out, as did Zelda.

"Well... at least you brought the bananas..." Zelda thanked as she chuckled nervously.

Silver scratched his right ear, asking Zelda, "Just what are these bananas for, anyway?"

Zelda placed her right index finger on her chin, letting on to Silver, "Well... about that, they're for..."

Suddenly, Sonic The Hedgehog came running in, taking all the bananas as he waved, zipping out of the living room. Waluigi and Silver folded their arms as they stared oddly at Zelda, who shrugged while still chuckling nervously.

**THE END**


End file.
